Armadura de Inseguridad
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma Swan es una reputada cirujana que se especializa en resolver problemas congénitos que hacen la vida más difícil a la gente. Sin embargo, cuando Regina Mills se presenta en su consulta, se percata de que es el caso más difícil al que se ha enfrentado en toda su vida. A pesar de todo, no se rendirá con tal de darle a Regina la vida feliz que se merece.


**Al principio pensé en hacer esta trama para un fic largo, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía tanta chica como para eso. Así que decidí escribir un pequeño Shot mono, y así saco la idea a pesar de que no creo que dé para un fic especialmente largo. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

_ Y hasta aquí la entrevista a la señorita Swan. A no ser que tenga algo más que decir.

El cámara y todo el público asistente me miraba fijamente. Yo no era un animal de escenario. Me podían pintar y maquillar. E incluso podían embutirme en un vestido de noche, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía miedo escénico. Tamborileaba contra mi pierna impaciente por salir de aquella sala atestada de gente. Tragué saliva una vez más y sonreí.

_ A menos que el público no tenga ninguna pregunta, supongo que no.

Vi alguien que alzaba la mano y miré en esa dirección.

_ ¿Cómo considera su trabajo?_ Preguntó._ ¿Cómo llama a lo que hace?

_ Esa es una buena pregunta._ Reconocí.

Me puse en pie, cambiando el micro de mano nerviosamente. No sabía cómo expresarlo sin parecer pedante. Pero al final, tenía que hablar de alguna forma, no podía quedarme sencillamente allí observando la nada.

_ Cuando la gente habla de la cirugía estética suele pensar en mujeres aburridas que se aumentan el pecho, o en hombres que pierden el pelo y se ponen implantes. Pero yo no me ocupo de eso._ Dije, en un susurro._ A mí me preocupa la gente que de verdad tiene un problema. La gente que siente que no puede salir a la calle sin que la observen. La gente que se encierra en sí misma porque no es capaz de mirarse al espejo. Me preocupa la gente que llora cada noche porque sufre a causa de algo que no es culpa suya. Ningún caso es demasiado difícil.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala que yo aproveché para salir. Lo que decía, lo decía de verdad, pero lo cierto es que no quería seguir hablando, porque probablemente después de decir algo así, me desmayaría si no me movía con cuidado. Era irónico lo relajada que me sentía en una mesa de operaciones, y lo tensa que podía ponerme una entrevista.

 _Regina Mills_

"Ningún caso es demasiado difícil". Confieso que no era la primera vez que oía a alguien decir eso y mentir. Pero… la desesperación era más fuerte que la lógica. Y por ello, una vez más me dirigí hacia mi armario. Me puse la mano sobre el rostro, tratando de ver a través de la fina línea que mostraban mis ojos, y me cambié. Como era habitual, me puse mi capucha además de la bufanda, hacía calor, pero lo cierto es que era mejor sufrir calor que dejar que viesen mi rostro. Me subí a la limusina y miré al conductor.

_ Quiero ir al hospital en el que trabaje Emma Swan._ Dije, con voz clara.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso. Desde que heredé la fortuna de mis padres, apenas hablaba con nadie. Me encargaba de que todo me lo llevasen a casa, y nunca hablaba con los repartidores, mis únicas comunicaciones eran mis criados, aunque tampoco les dejaba entrometerse en exceso en mi vida, por buenas razones.

No permití que me hicieran esperar. Mis ojos, tras la tela que me cubrían, brillaron un poco cuando vi a la mujer, vestida con su bata blanca y con ese aspecto tan antiséptico. Tosí y la rubia se volvió hacia mí.

_ Estoy en mi descanso._ Comentó, llevándose una cucharada de yogurt a los labios._ ¿Quería algo?

_ Me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme._ Dije, con toda la seguridad de la que me sentía capaz en aquel momento, que, a decir verdad, no era demasiada.

 _Emma Swan_

Lo cierto es que aquella mujer tenía algo extraño que me resultaba difícil de identificar, aunque lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que alguien de esa guisa venía a verme. La observé y me di cuenta de que tenía el cabello empapado en sudor. Debía estar asándose allí dentro. Suspiré y le hice un gesto para que me siguiera.

Cuando llegamos a la consulta, me senté en la mesa y le pedí algo que, para ella, sabía que iba a ser difícil. Complicado.

_ Ahora necesito que se desnude, señorita…

_ Mills, Regina Mills._ Dijo, en un leve susurro, se le partía la voz.

_ Sé que es duro._ Dije, en un susurro._ Pero no puedo ayudarte si no me enseñas que te pasa.

_ ¿Promete no asustarse?_ Me preguntó.

_ Lo prometo.

Regina se despojó de su capucha y de su bufanda, y admito que su rostro, completamente desfigurado, daba la impresión de que la frente se había abombado y luego derretido. Su nariz estaba retorcida y su labio superior apenas era visible.

Y la cosa no mejoró cuando se quitó la cazadora, la camiseta y los vaqueros. Sus pechos eran desiguales, y su piel estaba cubierta de pequeños tumores. Su trasero, además, era extraño y estaba caído. Nunca había visto tantas afecciones a la vez en una sola persona.

_ Seguro que te lo dicen mucho pero…

_ No puede hacer nada por mí… ya lo imaginaba._ Dijo, acercándose a su ropa.

_ Iba a decirte que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos._ Dije, sonriendo._ Sabes… no te voy a mentir… es difícil. Pero… creo que puedo ayudarte.

_ ¿De verdad?_ Preguntó, congelada. Tanto que se le cayó la ropa.

_ Sí, vístete y siéntate. Pero… déjate la cara descubierta, por favor._ Le pedí._ Verás… voy a tener que trabajar mucho contigo. Serán varias operaciones muy largas. Dentro de dos semanas me gustaría empezar con el pecho y la piel. Después tendrán que pasar un par de semanas más, y podré ponerme con la cara. Hay que operar la nariz elevar los ojos y tendré que tener cuidado con esta protuberancia de aquí.

Mientras le explicaba lo que iba a hacer, le iba señalando el rostro. Ella asentía. Le brillaban esos preciosos ojos marrones. Mi primera impresión era que cuando terminase, Regina iba a ser una mujer preciosa. Pero no quería darle esperanzas antes de tiempo.

 _Regina Mills_

Iba a operarme. Aún me costaba creerlo. Después de tantos años, alguien iba a ocuparse de mi problema. Casi se me olvida ponerme la bufanda y la capucha cuando salía. Habría podido ponerme a cantar de haber tenido el valor para hacerlo. Las dos semanas se me hicieron eternas. Cuando volví, lo hice con ansiedad en el cuerpo. Temblé un poco mientras firmaba el consentimiento. Sentía cierto miedo. Pero no dudé.

Me desnudé y me tumbé sobre la camilla. Emma entró en la sala y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Yo me sentía aterrada. Y ella pareció notarlo porque se acercó y me cogió la mano.

_ No temas, Regina. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

_ Doctora Swan… si esto sale bien… quisiera invitarla a cenar._ Dije, con más valor del que sentía.

_ De acuerdo._ Me dijo._ Aunque quiero que sepa… que aceptaría aunque no se hubiera operado.

Lo cierto es que dudaba mucho eso, pero asentí antes de que me pusieran la anestesia. Sentí cómo el sueño me invadía, y dormí con una sonrisa.

No supe lo que me habían hecho hasta que abrí los ojos un par de horas después. Notaba mi cuerpo dolorido. Por instinto lo primero que hice, aunque con delicadeza, fue llevarme la mano al pecho. Me estremecí un poco al sentir dos pechos del mismo tamaño, bien colocados. Traté de moverme, pero me dolía todo.

_ No hagas movimientos bruscos, Regina.

La voz de Emma me puso sobre aviso. Miré en su dirección y la encontré sentada a mi lado. No llevaba la bata, por lo que supuse que había terminado su horario de trabajo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunté.

_ Me dijiste que querías cenar juntas._ Me dijo, sonriendo._ Estoy aquí por eso.

_ No era en eso en lo que pensaba._ Comenté, mirándola.

_ Cenaremos a tu manera otro día. Hoy quiero invitarte yo. A la mejor pizza de Boston._ Dijo, abriendo una caja de cartón.

Emma retiró la "mesita", que evitaba que el queso se pegase a la tapa de cartón. Cogió una porción y me la llevó a los labios. Tenía demasiado dolor como para comer yo sola, así que mordí y tragué, al tiempo que ella se comía su propia porción.

_ Sabes, Regina… espero que consigas una vida mejor con lo que estoy haciendo, de verdad.

_ Es la primera vez que ceno con alguien desde que mi madre murió._ Confesé, sintiendo que se me humedecían los ojos.

_ Oye… lo siento._ Dijo, pasándose la mano por la nuca._ Pero yo quiero ser tu amiga.

_ No quiero que te quedes cerca de mí por pena._ Dije, apartando la vista.

_ ¿Cuántos casos crees que he visto ya, Regina?_ Dijo._ Estoy curada de espanto.

_ Supongo que eso es verdad._ Dije.

 _Emma Swan_

Había pasado una semana desde la operación de Regina, y me había pedido que fuese a su casa para ver cómo había avanzado y, de paso, cumplir la promesa de invitarme a cenar. Cuando llegué, me recibió una criada muy amable, que me dijo que Regina estaba en la piscina. Se lo agradecí y me dirigí allí. Admito que me llevé una sorpresa agradable.

Me encontré a Regina tumbada bajo la sombrilla. Estaba empapada, y vestida con un bonito bikini Rojo. Su piel ya no lucía ninguna imperfección, y se le había quedado un escote muy bonito. Cuando se puso en pie, no pude evitar mirar su trasero. Era el trasero más bonito que había visto nunca.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal estoy?_ Preguntó.

_ Sin ánimo de sonar poco profesional… Wow._ Dije, sonriendo._ Es el mejor trabajo de mi vida.

Regina se abrazó a mí y yo le devolví el gesto. Sentí mi corazón alterado de forma que no debía estar. Me separé un poco y vi cómo Regina se acariciaba el pelo. Lo cierto es que su sonrisa, a pesar de todo, era muy bonita.

_ Ven a cenar._ Me dijo, tirando de mi mano._ Yo voy a cambiarme.

Me sorprendió cómo me sentía atraída de aquella manera. Solía ser muy profesional. Cuando Regina bajó de su habitación, lo hizo como una verdadera anfitriona. Con un elegante vestido de color oscuro. Estaba claro que su nueva figura le había dado mucha más confianza.

La cena transcurrió mientras hablábamos de trivialidades. Regina no tenía mucho que contar… salvo sobre alguna serie de televisión que había visto aquella semana. Al parecer tenía bien amortizada su suscripción a Netflix. Eso era de envidiar.

_ ¿Y siempre te has quedado aquí?_ Pregunté.

_ Mi madre decía que si salía… nadie me aceptaría jamás._ Dijo en un susurro.

No pude evitar pensar en la historia de Quasimodo. Aquella mansión no era si no su propio campanario. No podía imaginar lo que era pasarse el día mirando por la televisión, a todas aquellas personas que podían tener sus vidas, mientras ella se quedaba en su habitación. Estaba claro que el dinero no daba la felicidad.

_ Te prometo… que nunca tendrás que volver a preocuparte por eso._ Dije, tomándola de las manos.

Y entonces… sucedió. No lo planeé. Simplemente dejé que mi cuerpo se moviese solo. Incliné la cabeza lentamente y mis labios se posaron sobre los de Regina, que se quedó congelada un instante. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron cuando me separé. Ella alargó la mano y acaricié mi rostro. Yo negué.

_ Debo irme._ Murmuré._ No puedo hacer esto.

_ No te vayas…_ Me pidió._ Sé que no…

_ Cállate._ Le dije, en un susurro._ No puedo esto… ahora. Soy tu médico, Regina.

_ Sí… es cierto._ Dijo, en un susurro.

 _Regina Mills_

No había dejado de soñar con Emma en toda aquella semana. Pero como mi médico, no era ético que saliese conmigo, no al menos hasta que su trabajo se hubiese terminado. Y ya me estaba esperando para la segunda operación. La más compleja. Cuando entró me encontró tumbada sobre la cama.

_ Tranquila._ Me dijo, sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

_ No tengo miedo._ Me sinceré.

Emma volvió a ponerme el somnífero. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero estoy segura de que fue mucho. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me costó moverme. No llevaba el atuendo del hospital. Por el contrario, llevaba uno de mis pijamas de seda. Me encontraba en mi cama. Me llevé la mano al rostro, inconscientemente. Mis dedos se toparon con unas vendas. Suspiré, pero rápidamente me llamó la atención el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

_ Emma…_ Dije, en un susurro.

La doctora estaba vestida con ropa de calle, y de hecho, llevaba una cazadora roja tremendamente llamativa que a ella le quedaba bien.

_ Espero que no te importe que haya estado un par de días por aquí. Es que… me quedé sin dinero para pagar el alquiler cuando me quedé sin trabajo.

_ ¿Sin trabajo?_ Pregunté.

_ Es que… hubo algunos problemas con la operación... complicaciones. No te preocupes, todo está bien._ Dijo, al notar cómo me exploraba la nariz._ Pero el post-operatorio ha sido más largo de lo esperado y… no quería dejarte sola. Así que… renuncié.

_ ¿Renunciaste a tu trabajo por mí?

_ Bueno… así no seguirías siendo mi paciente._ Sonrió un poco.

Emma era famosa. Una de las cirujanas más famosas del país. Se rumoreaba que iba a tener su propio programa de televisión por casos como el mío. Y allí estaba, dejándolo todo atrás, por mí.

_ Y ahora… ¿Qué tal si vemos cómo ha quedado esa obra de arte que llamaremos tu rostro?

Emma sonrió y yo me puse en pie, nerviosa. Ella se acercó y me quitó las vendas con mucha delicadeza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estoy?_ Pregunté.

_ Casi tan guapa por fuera como por dentro. Pero… creo que es mejor que lo veas tú misma.

No me había fijado en un espejo, tapado por una sábana blanca, que había en una esquina de mi habitación. En mi casa nunca había habido espejos, no desde que mi madre había muerto. Me acerqué, aún con miedo, y retiré la sábana.

_ ¿Esta? ¿Esta soy yo?

Mi voz se quedó helada mientras me llevaba la mano el rostro y acariciaba mi piel. Una nariz bien perfilada, una frente natural que enmarcaba mis ojos que, como Emma había dicho, ahora parecían muy hermosos. Mis labios, voluptuosos y carnosos, eran perfectos. Me pasé la lengua instintivamente, y se me escapó una risotada. Emma me tomó de la cintura y esta vez, sin dudarlo, me dio un profundo beso en mis labios nuevos.

_ Quiero mudarme._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ ¿Dónde?

_ No me importa dónde… siempre que sea contigo.

* * *

 ** _Trailer_**

 **Vale… voy a ser sincero. Me da un miedo que te pasas poner este tráiler… y ya hacer el fic ni hablemos. Es un crossover que es una locura completa… total y absoluta. No tiene más. Pero quiero, sinceramente, es algo que me apetece hacer. Así que pediría un poco de comprensión, y que le dierais una oportunidad, porque creo que puede salir algo genial de todo esto. Confieso que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer este crossover, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado el material para que fuera divertido o interesante y… bueno, ahora lo tengo. Así que… bueno, sin más dilación, el tráiler. Y si me llevo con él todo vuestro Hate… pues bueno, yo lo he intentado con todo el amor del mundo.**

 _Regina Mills_

Notaba el frío bajo mis pies. Finalmente había llegado a la cima del monte plateado. Tras incontables penurias, y tras creer que iba a perder un miembro, allí estaba. Un hombre de no más de veintiún años, mirándome fijamente. Me costaba respirar. Granizaba. Lo cierto es que me había hecho mayor.

_ Finalmente nos encontramos._ Dije, en un murmullo.

Él no dijo nada. Por lo que sabía, no era muy hablador. Pero… por fin había sucedido, estaba lista. Lista para un combate que, después de tantos años, fuera un desafío para mí. Para mi inteligencia, para mi poder. Es triste que haya alcanzado mi cénit, y que en mis más de veinte años de competición, jamás haya sido capaz de encontrar alguien que estuviese a mi altura.

Y ese hombre era Red. El campeón. El imbatible. Casi me pareció que mostraba una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la mano al cinturón y sacaba la brillante esfera bicolor. Parecía distinta al resto por alguna razón, como si estuviese más pulida, brillante.

Cuando la lanzó al suelo, se produjo un leve sonido cuando el láser dejó escapar a su contenido. La pequeña rata eléctrica, me miró con desafío, mientras cargaba sus mofletes con intensidad. Jamás había visto un pikachu tan fiero.

Me dirigí a mi propio cinturón, preparándome para seleccionar cuál de mis seis pokemon iba a usar… cuando un sonido. Desagradable de campaneo llenó el ambiente y me obligó a despertar. El despertador que en su día mi madre me compró, bailó por la mesilla de la habitación del hotel y finalmente cayó al suelo. Bostecé. Pensé que cuando me convirtiese en la campeona de Johto iba a poder permitirme dormir a pierna suelta. Craso error, Regina, craso error. Abrí las cortinas, observando la vista tropical que me ofrecía el ventanal. Sabía muy poco sobre la región de Alola… pero algo me decía que me iba a gustar.

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¿Llevas el pokemon que te dio la profesora?

_ Por cuarta vez… sí, mamá._ insistí._ Soy mayorcita. Sé cuidarme sola.

Sí, eso le había dicho antes de salir de casa, pero lo cierto es que ahora me arrepentía. Me había quedado sola ante el peligro, y lo cierto es que Ariel, mi Popplio, acababa de caer en combate. No me quedaba ningún otro pokemon.

¿Qué quién me había vencido? Pues si os lo estáis preguntando, un entrenador autorizado por la federación pokemon no, desde luego. Era una tía de cabello rosa, con un pañuelo sobre la boca y un gorro blanco con dos ojos amenazantes. Llevaba demasiado delineador y una cadena de plata con una S estilizada para formar una calavera.

_ Has pringado nena, porque el team Skull es la repera._ Rimó._ Dame el pokemon, cariño… o vas a saber lo que es el verdadero peligro.

_ ¿Tú te has oído rimar?_ Pregunté, devolviendo a Ariel a su Pokeball.

_ No me cabrees, monina, o mi jefa te dará una paliza._ Dijo, moviendo los brazos de forma ridícula sobre el pecho.

Lo cierto es que si no me hubiese derrotado, no habría sido en absoluto capaz de tomármela en serio. Pero lo cierto es que estaba en verdaderos problemas. Corrí en dirección opuesta, pero un hombre vestido de la misma guisa me lo impidió.

_ ¡Socorro!_ Grité, sintiendo que me rodeaban.

_ ¡Rocinante, usa nitrocarga!_ Exclamó una voz de mujer.

Lo siguiente que vi es a un ponyta salir disparado en nuestra dirección. A los asaltantes no les dio tiempo a apartarse antes de que el caballo con las crines en llamas les golpease. Para cuando pestañeé ya habían huido.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Mis ojos se toparon entonces con una mujer que conocía bien, aunque ella no me conociese de nada. ¡Acababa de conocer a Regina Mills, la campeona de la liga pokemon de Johto!


End file.
